


Family Camping Trip

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Camping, Compromise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Logan, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Logan finds out his boyfriend and his girls haven't been camping before. He decides to do something about that.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Logan & Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Family Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [until I felt your hand take mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499611) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> For Lavenderlotion, who adores this little family. She is writing a very cute fic with them, and this is my contribution.

"What the fu-fudge do you mean, you've never been camping before?" Logan asked, staring at his boyfriend and their daughters.

Laura flicked up her claw in response, and Logan snorted.  
"Not you short stack, I get it. Lab didn't believe in enrichment trips or whatever the fu-fudge Chuck is insisting on calling them. You're excused."

Jas looked down, and Logan rolled his eyes, crouching down by the younger girl.  
"You too kiddo. No, you're fine, you're babies and had a ...fudged up life." He grinned at managing not to swear, even though Hank didn't look overly impressed by that. "Nah, I'm asking about Hank. You… really never-”

Hank glared at him, blue fur bristling, and he turned his back on them.

“It’s okay,” Jas whispered.

“Okay, okay… I… Did I poke a thing?” Logan asked curiously, and Hank answered with a quick nod. Logan took a deep breath. “Okay. Shit. I’m sorry. Do you want to tell me the thing, or?”

“I’ll tell you.” Hank sighed. “Parents didn’t think camping was a thing that was suitable for… well, you know.”

“Well that’s bull crap.” Logan answered, crossing his arms. “Like, for a bunch of reasons. For a start, camping is fun and our girls are going to have a lovely time. And then you’re a guy, and like…” he groaned. He loved his boyfriend, and his girl, but he wasn’t always sure how to say things, didn’t always have the words for it. “You’re pretty manly when you stop being a nerd. You’d love it.”

“You’re just trying to drag me out of the labs, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little.” Logan shrugged. “I thought it’d be nice. Get some time off, just the four of us. Not that the school ain’t great, but-”

“Fine.” Hank sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead and rubbing it, folding his glasses into his pocket and picking Jason up. “We can go camping, tonight.” He closed his eyes, and a frown creased his forehead, and then he opened his eyes again. “The Professor says we can use the gardens. That way we can still use the bathrooms here.”

Logan considered. He liked being outdoors. To him, he felt like being outside needed to be surrounded by wilderness, no humans or mutants around, no one to bother them. But this school was the first place his girls had ever felt safe. Like it or not, there were people out there that’d like nothing more than to have his family as labrats. And the girls would want hot chocolate in the middle of the night, or might get scared, and if it rained Jas would want to be inside.

“Tell Chuck I’m making a fire, whether he likes it or not. Nothin’ big, but I’m not taking my girls out on a camping trip and not having them roast marshmallows. Same to you, right?”

Hank closed his eyes obediently, and Logan couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him while he wasn’t looking. Hank rolled his eyes, and Laura prodded Logan in the soft flesh of his stomach, her claws tapping warningly against the skin.

“We get to have a campfire?” Jason asked nervously. “It’ll be safe, won’t it?”

“Course it will.” Logan leaned down to look into her eyes. “Sweetheart, I promise you, I ain’t ever going to put you in any danger. Now, we’re going to set up a camp, and you two can change into clothes you don’t mind gettin’ a bit muddy - I know Jas, but you can have a bubblebath tomorrow, with that little rubber duck that Peter got ya, okay? First thing in the morning.” 

Jas nodded slowly, and Logan gave her a hug. He tried to hide the fact he was smiling because that definitely didn’t fit the whole image he was aiming for, and there were already enough rumours going around that he was soft. Laura gave him a surprisingly sceptical look for one that young. 

“Okay girls, you get changed, and I’m gonna set up a tent.” He already knew he was gonna end up as the fucking mattress (And not in the fun way). It always happened every time the girls ended up in their bedroom, both curled up against his chest. And it didn’t make any fucking sense. He’d smashed up his bedroom so many times since he got to the manor. He’d nearly killed Marie, and he loved her. And then these two kids, these two fragile girls that could have been hurt so easy - they could keep away all that darkness.

Somehow, and he didn’t think he’d ever fuckin’ understand how, these kids tamed the nightmares, calmed the beast. Hank too. He’d always planned to stay awake, if he was near them, not risk hurting them - but they gave him a safety he didn’t get anywhere else. They made him warm, made him feel protective but in a way that tamed him - and god, he’d never thought he was the kind to get tamed.

He watched the girls skip back to the manor, and then Hank stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Logan from behind, resting his head onto Logan’s shoulder. 

“Need some help?” Hank asked. “Maybe I can reach something.”

“Brat.” Logan snorted, turning to kiss him. “I ain’t that short.”

“That’s what you think.” Hank kissed him back, stroking his fingers through Logan’s hair. “You’d better put something on the ground. I don’t think Jas will sleep in the mud.”

“I guess not. I’ll go set up a tent, you go in and see if Cyke will let us borrow a couple of his crash mats. Want the girls to be comfortable.”

Hank leaned in and gave him another kiss before he followed the girls back to the mansion, letting Logan get on with making everything perfect for his little family. He set up a waterproof sheet, hanging it between two trees, staking out the edges.

He and Laura both ran pretty damn hot, and Jas always burrowed right into the middle of the pile, so they didn’t need to worry about her getting cold that night.

It wasn’t long before Hank carried over a couple of those mats that were used for sparring practice, placing them down under the tent.

“There we go. Nice and comfy.” Logan grinned at Hank. “You know we spoil our girls, right? This is barely camping.”

“You’ve got Jas to consider sleeping outside.” Hank pointed out. “I think that’s a victory.”

“Okay,” Logan grinned. “And as the victor, I demand my reward-” He dived on Hank, knocking him back into the mats behind him, leaning up for a kiss, and pausing when he heard a small throat being cleared.

“Don’t do that.” Laura said firmly. “It’s gross and un-hi-gene-ick.” 

Logan snorted and rolled off Hank, cursing the fact that apparently some of Hank’s science talk was sticking with his girl.

“I brought some marshmallows,” Jas whispered, holding out the packet, looking a little bit nervous. 

“Thanks, kid.” Logan grinned. “Why don’t you and Laura grab that big tree trunk there-” He pointed over to a trunk he’d spotted earlier, one he knew his girl would have no problem with lifting. “And bring it over here, and then we can make a fire, and toast those?”

Both of the girls grinned, Laura rushing over to grab it, and Jas ‘helping’ very cautiously, clearly uncertain about all the nature she was surrounded with. God, Logan had no idea how to look after a kid that was fucking… fastidious. But he’d try.

Hank dug into a pocket, holding up a packet of wet wipes, and Jas smiled at him shyly, as Laura dropped the trunk. It was still light out, but Logan thought he could start a fire now. Then maybe they’d watch the stars or some shit like that.

Whatever his girls wanted.

“Come on, got to teach you two-” he paused, looked up at Hank, and snorted. “Gotta teach you three how to make a fire.”

Hank mouthed a rude word at him, and he grinned back. Honestly, he thought he was doing pretty damn good at the whole parent thing, making his little girls laugh. 

***

The night ended with Laura still sticky from marshmallow goo, her head over his heart, as Jas sat on Hank’s legs, the four of them staring up at the stars. He was pretty sure Jas was at least four fifths asleep. But she’d stayed out there, and Laura was grinning, until he felt her fall asleep against him.

He glanced at the tent, and then carefully picked her up and carried her in, laying her down and tucking Jason beside her, then curling up on one side of them as Hank did the same on the other.

Sleeping in the gardens of a fucking mansion probably wasn’t real camping. But for his girls this was a freedom they hadn’t known before, and he could do just about anything for them. He brushed Laura’s hair from her eyes, and smiled over at Hank, shaking his head fondly when he realised the other man had already fallen asleep.


End file.
